Security concerns have grown in recent years, including concerns over infrastructure security. Data and communication infrastructures have increased in importance as more individuals, businesses, and government organizations increase reliance on these infrastructures. Consequently, security for data and communication infrastructures has grown in importance. One substantial aspect of these infrastructures is the cabling and connections needed to form networks and other communication pathways.
Cabling systems in buildings are typically installed above suspended ceilings or below raised floors. Often, cables are simply routed on the framework of suspended ceilings and/or on the subfloor below raised floors. Some cables may be routed in raceways or conduits to better organize the routes and/or to aesthetically route cables within the space between the ceiling and floor. Distribution boxes and panels may also be used to subdivide large trunk lines into smaller branch lines that may be further subdivided and/or connected to computing and/or communication devices. To enable easy reconfiguration of the cabling, individual tiles of suspended ceilings and/or raised floors can be removed to access the cables and/or the distribution boxes. This easy access can create a security issue.